Dois Presentes Perfeitos
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. O Natal está a chegar à cidade Dominó. Enquanto Joey arranja um emprego, Seto pensa no que dar ao namorado e uma cliente rude causa desentendimentos entre os dois. Oneshot.


**Título: **Dois Presentes Perfeitos

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. O Natal está a chegar à cidade Dominó. Enquanto Joey arranja um emprego, Seto pensa no que dar ao namorado e uma cliente rude causa desentendimentos entre os dois. Oneshot.

**Dois Presentes Perfeitos**

O Inverno tinha chegado à cidade Dominó. A neve cobria agora as ruas da cidade e o frio tinha-se instalado. As pessoas caminhavam com mais cuidado, munidas de casacos grossos, gorros de lã e cachecóis quentinhos. Enquanto algumas faziam as suas compras de Natal, outras vagueavam pela cidade apenas por passeio e havia aquelas que estavam a trabalhar.

Esse era o caso de Joey Wheeler, que estava a trabalhar numa loja de roupa. Tinha sido uma grande sorte ter conseguido o emprego. Seria apenas por duas semanas, até ao final do ano e enquanto estava de férias da escola. Vários clientes enchiam a loja, procurando o presente perfeito para um familiar, um amigo ou para aquela pessoa especial.

Joey estava a atender vários clientes, que esperavam em fila para pagarem o que iriam levar. Os pensamentos de Joey vaguearam, enquanto continuava a atender os clientes de modo quase automático. Queria convencer-se de que tinha conseguido o emprego pela experiência que tinha e pelo seu empenho e não pelo seu relacionamento com Seto Kaiba.

Joey e Seto tinham começado a namorar há quase sete meses. Há três que tinham assumido o relacionamento perante todos e os jornais não os tinham largado por dois meses seguidos, sempre tentando encontrar mais informação sobre eles ou inventando mentiras para notícias sensacionalistas. Agora as coisas estavam mais calmas. Ainda assim, Joey era conhecido e por isso tinha dúvidas sobre a sua entrada no novo emprego. Será que o tinham contratado apenas por ele ser o namorado de Seto Kaiba? Joey abanou a cabeça. Não importava. O que interessava era que ele tinha conseguido o emprego e trabalhava como todos os outros, sem qualquer regalia a mais.

"Então, é para hoje ou para amanhã?" perguntou uma senhora gorda, olhando zangada para Joey, que tinha ficado parado durante uns segundos, perdido nos seus pensamentos.

"Peço desculpa." disse Joey, apressando-se a pôr a camisola que a senhora comprara num saco.

"Lá por ser famoso, não pense que eu posso ficar aqui o dia todo à espera que me atenda." disse a senhora gorda, sendo bastante rude.

"Eu volto a pedir desculpa. Foi lapso meu."

"Pois foi. Tem de prestar mais atenção. Não é só para namorar que tem de estar atento. Aliás, acho muito mal esse namoro entre dois rapazes..."

A senhora gorda continuou a falar sem parar, sendo bastante rude, até Joey a conseguir despachar. Quando Joey chegou à mansão dos irmãos Kaiba, onde agora vivia, vinha bastante cansado e um pouco aborrecido também. Joey olhou para o relógio de pulso. Passavam poucos minutos das sete e meia da tarde. Mokuba apareceu de uma das salas e veio na direcção de Joey.

"Olá Joey." disse ele, sorrindo. "O Seto hoje chegou mais cedo e foi ler para a biblioteca. Como estás? Pareces abatido."

"Não é nada, Mokuba. Está tudo bem. Vou ter com o Seto à biblioteca. Até já."

Joey afastou-se. Ao chegar à porta da biblioteca, bateu e esperou que Seto dissesse que ele podia entrar. Joey tinha aprendido que Seto não gostava que ele entrasse de rompante nas divisões e que deveria sempre bater à porta. Quando a voz de Seto se fez ouvir, Joey entrou na biblioteca.

Seto estava sentado num dos sofás da biblioteca, lendo um livro a que Joey não prestou atenção. Joey aproximou-se e deu um beijo rápido ao namorado, que tirou os olhos do livro.

"Hoje até cheguei antes de ti." disse Seto, num tom um pouco acusador. "Para que é que foste arranjar aquele emprego, Joey? Não precisavas."

"Eu acho que precisava. E depois, estou de férias, por isso mantenho-me ocupado." respondeu Joey. "Tu também trabalhas."

"Eu sei, mas pronto, já há muito tempo que tenho a empresa às minhas costas e tenho de tratar de muitos assuntos."

"Podias contratar mais pessoas para fazerem parte do teu trabalho e assim não trabalhavas tanto."

"Eu gosto de tratar de tudo pessoalmente. Senão já sei que alguém vai cometer erros e depois é muito mais difícil eu desfazer esses mesmos erros." disse Seto. "Mas tu não precisas de trabalhar. Se precisas de dinheiro, eu posso dar-te quanto quiseres."

Joey abanou a cabeça.

"Mas não é isso que eu quero de ti. Não quero o teu dinheiro, Seto. Quero ter as minhas coisas com o meu esforço. Eu amo-te e não é por dinheiro que estou contigo."

"Eu não disse isso. Sei bem que não é pelo dinheiro. Mas não fazia mal se eu te desse algum."

"Sabes, eu estou a trabalhar para guardar algum dinheiro e para comprar alguns presentes de Natal." explicou Joey. "Para ti, para o Mokuba, para o Yugi e para os outros."

"Eu posso dar-te dinheiro para comprares os presentes que quiseres."

"Seto... não compreendes? Que valor é que tinham uns presentes comprados pelo teu dinheiro? Eu iria pegar num dinheiro que não era meu, comprar presentes e dá-los a outras pessoas. Não faria esforço nenhum e serias tu a dar o presente e não eu." disse Joey. "E se tu me desses dinheiro e depois eu comprasse um presente para ti com esse dinheiro, isso não teria significado nenhum. Não, eu quero trabalhar, ganhar o meu dinheiro e usar o que ganhei para comprar os presentes."

Seto estendeu o braço e puxou Joey para si, beijando-o de seguida.

"Faz como quiseres. Eu aprecio que te esforces para teres o que queres. És persistente e empenhado. Essa é mais uma coisa de que gosto em ti." disse Seto.

Joey sorriu e apressou-se a beijar novamente namorado.

"Mas eu podia ter-te arranjado um emprego na Kaiba Corporation." disse Seto.

"Eu até gosto daquele emprego. Apesar de haver alguns clientes mais chatos... mas não vamos falar disso."

Seto acenou afirmativamente. Pouco depois, foram jantar e o resto do dia passou rapidamente. No dia seguinte, Joey foi novamente trabalhar para a loja, enquanto Seto foi para a Kaiba Corporation. Depois de assinar vários papéis, Seto parou um pouco para pensar.

_"O Joey tem-se esforçado para estar comigo, para trabalhar, para conseguir as coisas que quer para ele e para os outros. Tenho de pensar num bom presente para lhe dar. Ainda não sei o quê, mas tenho de decidir... hum, talvez fosse boa ideia fazer uma visita ao Joey na loja."_

Seto ficou pensativo durante mais alguns segundos, tentando decidir entre a vontade de ver como Joey se estava a sair na loja e de lhe mostrar que conseguia tirar algum tempo do seu trabalho para o ir ver e entre a aversão que tinha por multidões, principalmente multidões que andavam às compras, em que seria reconhecido e que talvez Joey não gostasse muito de o ver na loja.

Apesar de não ter bem a certeza se a sua decisão era certa, Seto decidiu ir até à loja onde Joey estava a trabalhar. Quando lá chegou, alguns minutos depois, a loja estava com bastante gente, como Seto já esperava. Joey estava atrás do balcão a atender alguns clientes enquanto outros colegas seus faziam o mesmo.

Seto não se aproximou logo, ficando a observar Joey a sorrir aos clientes, recebendo o dinheiro, embrulhando algumas prendas, pondo-as num saco, desejando-lhes um Feliz Natal e passando ao próximo cliente.

Para Joey, era apenas mais um dia normal. Sorriu a mais uma cliente satisfeita com a sua compra e procedeu a atender a próxima cliente, que para azar de Joey, era a mesma senhora gorda que tinha discutido com ele no dia anterior.

"Vá, ande lá, toca a despachar." disse a senhora gorda, pousando várias roupas no balcão. "Quero isso tudo embrulhado. E depressa."

"Sim senhora." disse Joey, passando os códigos de barras das peças.

"Ande lá, mexa-se!"

"Estou a tratar das coisas o mais rápido que posso." disse Joey, puxando de algum papel de embrulho para começar a embrulhar as roupas.

"Olhe, você não me responda, ouviu?" perguntou a mulher gorda, irritada.

"Mas eu não estava a dizer nada de mal. Estou a fazer o melhor que posso para a atender."

"Pois faça mais, seu incompetente! Anda para aí a namorar com um rapaz e ainda por cima é mau funcionário."

A senhora gorda, à semelhança do dia anterior, começou a falar rudemente e a insultar Joey, que tentava ignorá-la e embrulhar a roupa o mais rápido possível.

Seto, que tinha estado a assistir a tudo de longe, foi-se aproximando e ouvindo o que a senhora gorda estava a dizer, ficando logo indignado com a maneira como ela estava a tratar Joey. Seto, furioso, aproximou-se da mulher.

"Olhe lá, mas com que direito é que você fala assim com o Joey?" perguntou Seto, com uma voz gelada e cortante. "Como é que se atreve?"

"Ah, cá está o outro. É preciso vir defender o seu amiguinho, é? Bem, amiguinho não, que vocês andam enrolados. É uma nojeira e..."

"Se você diz mais alguma coisa juro que ponho todos os meus advogados a trabalharem para a processar. Vai pagar uma indemnização e depois eu próprio tratarei de destruir a sua vida até não sobrar nada, ouviu?"

Perante aquela ameaça, a senhora gorda calou-se subitamente.

"Agora vai ficar caladinha, pagar as suas compras e não chateia mais o meu namorado, senão já sabe o que lhe acontece." disse Seto.

"Seto, pára com isso!" protestou Joey.

Todas as pessoas que estavam na loja, tanto funcionários como clientes tinham assistido ao discurso de Seto. Alguns olharam reprovadoramente para Seto, enquanto outros sorriram, achando bem feito a senhora gorda ter sido repreendida pelo que estava a dizer.

"Vai para casa ou para o escritório, Seto. Não estás a ajudar nada." disse Joey.

"Mas eu defendi-te!"

"Vai. Falamos em casa. Agora, por favor, vai-te embora."

Seto sentiu-se irritado, mas virou costas e saiu da loja. Como é que Joey o podia tratar assim depois de Seto o ter defendido? Seto voltou à Kaiba Corporation mas não conseguiu fazer quase nada durante o resto da tarde, pois estava mesmo bastante irritado.

Quando voltou à mansão, Mokuba disse-lhe que Joey já tinha chegado e estava à espera dele na biblioteca. Apesar da primeira reacção de Seto ser a de não querer falar com Joey, achou que isso seria uma atitude infantil a tomar e dirigiu-se à biblioteca.

Joey estava lá à sua espera, sentado num dos sofás. A sua expressão era indecifrável. Seto fechou a sua porta atrás de si e os dois encararam-se.

"Deves estar muito zangado comigo, não é?" perguntou Joey.

"O que é que achas? Eu defendi-te e tu expulsaste-me da loja, como se eu te tivesse feito algum mal."

"Eu amo-te Seto."

Seto abriu a boca de espanto com o que Joey disse. Sim, sabia que Joey o amava, porque ele também amava Joey. Apenas não estava à espera que Joey dissesse aquilo naquela altura.

"Eu amo-te muito e sei que me defendeste porque aquela cliente estava a ser muito malvada. Eu agradeço-te por me teres salvado, mas..."

"Mas expulsaste-me da loja!"

"Sim. Seto, o que tu fizeste, aos meus olhos foi bom, mas não aos olhos de muitos dos clientes e dos meus colegas também. O chefe foi logo avisado e veio logo falar comigo. Não perdi o emprego por um triz." explicou Joey. "Não podias fazer aquela cena na loja, Seto. Acabaste por me prejudicar."

Seto ficou calado durante uns segundos, assimilando o que Joey tinha dito. Realmente, Joey tinha razão. Claro que o seu chefe não iria ficar feliz de ter havido uma discussão na loja e de quase de certeza ter perdido uma cliente ou mais.

"Estou a perceber... não pensei nisso na altura. Ela estava a humilhar-te." disse Seto. "Mas pronto, não volto à loja."

Joey levantou-se e aproximou-se do namorado.

"O teu gesto deixou-me feliz na medida em que me protegeste e eu aprecio isso, Seto. Mas eu quase que eu perdia o emprego e isso não me deixaria nada contente."

"Perdoas-me então?" perguntou Seto.

"Claro que perdoo. Desculpa se fui muito brusco a mandar-te embora, mas não queria atrair ainda mais atenções sobre nós."

Joey aproximou-se e ele e Seto partilharam um longo beijo.

"Mas adorei teres posto aquela estúpida no lugar dela." disse Joey e Seto acabou por sorrir.

Passaram alguns dias e chegou a véspera de Natal. Joey foi trabalhar como sempre, pois ainda nesse dia havia muito movimento, principalmente para as pessoas que deixavam a compra de presentes para o último momento.

Seto decidiu deixar a empresa mais cedo. O que tinha a tratar podia esperar e tinha ainda de ir comprar um presente para Joey. Estivera a pensar durante os dias anteriores, mas ainda não tinha conseguido arranjar um presente perfeito.

Caminhou pela cidade, olhando para as montras das lojas, mas não lhe parecia agradar. Chocolates? Muito banal. Cartas? Nada original. Roupa? Joey trabalhava numa loja de roupa e se ele quisesse comprar algo, lá até teria desconto. Não, tinha de ser outra coisa.

Seto ficou ainda mais pensativo e quando, distraidamente, olhou para mais uma montra, viu o presente perfeito. Sorriu internamente.

_"Aqui está o presente perfeito. O Joey vai adorar, tenho a certeza." pensou Seto, entrando na loja._

Horas mais tarde, Joey chegou à mansão Kaiba, parecendo bastante cansado, mas aliviado por finalmente o dia de trabalho ter terminado. Subiu directamente até ao seu quarto, tomou um duche rápido, mudou de roupa e desceu novamente. Mokuba estava na sala de estar a ver televisão.

"Olá Mokuba." disse Joey, sorrindo.

"Olá Joey. Ouvi-te chegar e o Seto também. Está à tua espera na biblioteca, como de costume."

"Ah, está bem. Vou lá ter com ele."

Joey dirigiu-se à biblioteca, bateu à porta e a voz de Seto mandou-o entrar. Seto estava sentado na secretária, terminando de preencher alguns papeis que trouxera para casa. Sorriu ao ver o namorado entrar.

"Finalmente chegaste." disse Seto.

"Sentiste a minha falta?" perguntou Joey, sorrindo.

"O que achas?"

Joey contornou a secretária, deu um beijo nos lábios de Seto e sentou-se ao colo dele.

"Estou cansado, mas finalmente o dia de trabalho terminou. Eram tantos clientes, Seto. Parece que deixaram as compras todas para hoje. Estou mesmo cansado..."

Seto deu um beijo a Joey, que pareceu ficar um pouco mais animado.

"Tenho de ligar à Serenity hoje. Ainda bem que entreguei os presentes ao Yugi e aos outros no outro dia, senão hoje acho que já não tinha paciência para ir lá entregá-los." disse Joey.

"Agora podes descansar. Vamos ter um jantar óptimo, esperamos até à meia-noite e podes abrir os presentes que tens para ti."

"Ah, então compraste-me alguma coisa."

"Claro que comprei. Não me ia esquecer."

Joey sorriu e voltou a beijar o namorado. Uma hora depois, já Joey tinha feito um telefonema a desejar um Feliz Natal a Serenity e agora ele, Seto e Mokuba estavam sentados à mesa, começando a jantar. O prato principal era frango frito, que os japoneses adoravam comer na altura do Natal, mas havia também outros pratos e Joey fez questão de comer de tudo um pouco.

Depois do jantar, os três foram sentar-se na sala a ver televisão. Um grande pinheiro, enfeitado com bolas, anjos, fitas e estrelas ocupava um canto da sala. Mokuba tinha feito questão de decorar quase tudo, apenas com a ajuda de Joey para colocar a estrela no topo do pinheiro de Natal. Por baixo do pinheiro viam-se algumas prendas, a maioria para Mokuba.

Enquanto o tempo ia passando, Mokuba e Joey estavam focados no que estava a passar na televisão, enquanto Seto, que estava sentado ao lado de Joey, com o braço por cima dos ombros do namorado, ia pensando no presente que tinha comprado para Joey.

_"Espero que ele goste mesmo do presente." pensou Seto._

Quando faltava apenas um quarto de hora para a meia-noite, já Mokuba estava impaciente para abrir os seus presentes.

"Porque é que temos de esperar pela meia-noite? Porque é que não podemos abrir os presentes agora?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Porque a tradição é abrir os presentes à meia-noite. Dá-te por feliz por não nos termos ido deitar e só os abrires amanhã de manhã." respondeu Seto.

Mokuba ficou um pouco amuado, mas esperou. À meia-noite em ponto, Mokuba levantou-se apressadamente do sofá e correu para a árvore, começando a desembrulhar os seus presentes. Joey pegou num dos presentes e entregou-o a Seto.

"Espero que gostes. Não é nada de especial, porque não sabia o que te poderia dar." disse Joey. "Tu já tens tudo ou o que não tens também não queres, por isso é complicado saber o que te dar."

Seto não disse nada, mas concordava que era complicado dar-lhe algo que gostasse. Abriu o presente e viu que era uma moldura com uma fotografia dele, de Joey e de Mokuba quando tinham ido uma vez ao parque de diversões. Seto nunca mais se lembrara da fotografia que tinha sido tirada por um fotografo no parque de diversões.

"Achei que, como não tínhamos nenhuma fotografia de nós os três aqui pela casa, poderias gostar. Também a podes pôr no teu escritório..."

Seto ficou alguns segundos a olhar para a fotografia e sorriu.

"Obrigado. É perfeita. Tem o significado que eu queria para um presente. Não é preciso ser caro para eu gostar. Vou pô-lo no meu escritório na Kaiba Corporation para que quando olhe para a fotografia me lembre de ti e do Mokuba."

Seto aproximou-se e beijou Joey. Mokuba abanou a cabeça, pensando que nunca gostaria de beijar ninguém e que não percebia como é que Seto e Joey gostavam tanto de se beijar. Contudo, como tinha ainda presentes para desembrulhar, Mokuba afastou os pensamentos de beijos da sua cabeça e procedeu a desembrulhar os restantes presentes.

"Vou buscar o teu presente. Espera aqui." disse Seto, saindo da sala de estar.

Joey ficou a aguardar, até que Seto reapareceu com uma caixa de tamanho médio. Pousou-a no chão, aos pés de Joey.

"Vê o que está lá dentro." disse Seto.

Joey baixou e desapertou o laço vermelho que cobria a caixa. Abriu-a e deparou-se com um pequeno cachorrinho de pêlo amarelo e grandes olhos azuis.

"Oh, Seto, um cachorrinho!" exclamou Joey, deliciado, pegando no pequeno animal. "É lindo. É o presente perfeito! Obrigado."

"Quando passei pela loja de animais, vi-o na montra e soube logo que era o presente perfeito." disse Seto. "Claro que vai dar trabalho tratar dele e ele vai crescer, mas enfim, o que é que eu não faço por ti?"

Joey sorriu e afagou o pêlo do cachorrinho.

"Eu vou tomar bem conta dele." disse ele.

Mokuba aproximou-se, ainda com dois presentes por desembrulhar.

"Ena, um cachorrinho! O Seto nunca quis animais cá em casa." disse Mokuba, ao mesmo tempo feliz e surpreso pela atitude do irmão. "Que nome é que lhe vais dar, Joey?"

"Não sei. Tenho de pensar."

"Que tal Sparky? Eu acho o nome muito interessante." sugeriu Mokuba.

"Sparky? Hum, talvez. Vou pensar, está bem Mokuba?"

Mokuba acenou afirmativamente e afastou-se para desembrulhar os seus últimos presentes. Joey aproximou-se de Seto e beijou-o, com cuidado para não esmagar o pequeno cachorrinho que ainda segurava.

"Seto, adorei o presente. E a comida. Tudo. Foi o meu melhor Natal de sempre."

"Ainda bem que gostaste. Para o ano vai ser ainda melhor." disse Seto. "Vais ver que sim."

Joey sorriu, voltou a beijar Seto e de seguida começou a pensar em que nome iria dar ao seu novo animal de estimação, enquanto Seto começava já a pensar no que iria dar a Joey no Natal seguinte.


End file.
